De kachivaches, recuerdos y un poco mas
by saning81
Summary: Todas aquellas posibilidades, todos aquellos "quizás", todo lo que puede hacer a este amor desafiar al tiempo.
1. Un reporte peculiar

En mi perfil he dejado que estoy total y absolutamente enamorada de estos hombres, creo q ahora puedo contar q son la única pareja yaoi que me gusta y que bueno desde hace meses comenze a escribir un fic titulado KakaIru Love (si vaya titulo tan original) el cual aun no he subido y no se por que si de todos los q tengo es el mas antiguo, pero ya le llegará su dia. xDD! Dejando eso de lado sigo para narrar parte del porque de esta historia. Bien apenas el día de ayer la escribí ya q andaba de osciosa en el trabajo y un poco digamos melancolica por cosas q nosé si podrán ser y bueno la carta q da inicio a esta serie de minifics esta escrita en un inicio y solo omitiendo lo de "camino ninja" para alguien mas y mientras la escribía decidi que si yo no podia usarla quiza a alguien mas le serviría y bueno se la di a mi pareja preferida y el resultado es el q publico y presento a ustedes en este dia.

Lo de la tinta es netamente real el color q use para escribirla es roja y ya una vez que lo pase a word tambien le di ese color al texto de la carta y cambie algunas letras. Gracias

Como las veces anteriores dejo claro que este universo pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** y que yo solo lo tomo prestado para crear situaciones alternas entre los personajes.

****

* * *

**---------------------------------------------(+Un reporte peculiar+)----------------------------------------------**

**-**

**K****erido Iruka:**

**-**

**Escribo esto a falta de querer enfrentar mis deberes, y es que te he traído atravesado durante todo el día en mis pensamientos, cualquier cosa que vea o sienta me recuerda a ti y tus dulces ojos que me hacen desear querer volver a verte para hundirme en ellos y hacer aquello que por falta de valor y sobra de ideas, deje como un simple sueño, darte un 6eso. Me gusta tanto tener fe en esa acción que siempre que la imagino, termino creyendo que me sujetarás fuertemente para pedirme otro y otro y otro… hasta ya no recordar aquello que te causa inseguridad.**

**Desde mis más inocentes, hasta mis más puras perversiones pasan por mi mente cuando de mis labios se 3scapa tu nombre, las ganas de tenerte conmigo aumentan cuando alguien más lo pronuncia. Qué has hecho de mí, que tu presencia es algo que busco como la misión de vida y muerte de mi camino ninja.**

**Ver tu silueta, contemplar tu rostro, morir en el deseo al escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por tus lindos y provocativos labios, los imagino tan dulces tan calidos. Como kiero pro6arlos…**

**Es una situación extrema, las ideas se agolpan en mi cerebro y quedan enredadas y perdidas cuando trato de decir algo más que tu nombre, estando tú frente a mí.**

**OH, solo te pido voltees a mirar el centenar de sentimientos que provocas en mi que te he traído atravesado ya por tantos meses*******

**-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hatake Kakashi**

* * *

-¿Iruka-sensei, te encuentras bien?

Iruka tenía los ojos como platos y la cara del mismo color que la tinta que había sido empleada para llenar el formato del reporte

Naruto veía de hito a hito a su antiguo maestro de la academia, quien hacía el mayor de sus esfuerzos en pronunciar algo audible y entendible. De pronto Kakashi apareció en la oficina de misiones con otra hoja de reportes en la mano

-¡Naruto!, ¿Dónde esta la hoja de misiones?

-Ya la he entregado a Iruka-sensei. Debió ser un reporte en verdad mal redactado, esa cara solo la he visto cuando revisaba mis deberes de escritura.

-Ah, eh… ¿Iruka-sensei?

Aun sosteniendo fuertemente la hoja en su mano izquierda, Iruka lanzó una mirada desafiante a Kakashi.

-Eh. Verás lo que paso es que yo estaba leyendo y tú pasaste y yo…

Iruka seguía observando a Kakashi, como a alguien que veía por primera vez después de mucho, mucho tiempo, de haberlo soñado.

-… Kakashi-sensei ya entregue tu reporte, iré a buscar a Sakura-chan y…

Haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a él le dijo:

-La próxima vez pide a ella o Sasuke-kun, que revise la ortografía y demás del reporte.

Algo inexplicable, la sala de misiones estaba solo ocupada por los tres hombres y apenas despidiéndose, Naruto guardo silencio y busco la salida mas próxima.

-Nos vemos Iruka-sensei, la próxima vez yo invito el ramen.

El aire se colaba por cada ventana de la oficina y la puerta, aun asi no terminaba de apagar el rojo intenso de las mejillas del chuunin y del jounnin que aun con solo una cuarta parte visible de su cara no podía esconder.

-Y bien Iruka-sensei, si me permites, este es el reporte real, ese bueno yo…

(Suspiro)

-Tendrás que recordar tus años de escuela Hatake-san, esta y esta palabra esta mal escrita, estos símbolos están escritos al revés y este parece una araña despanzurrada. Sin embargo la composición no es del todo mal, y ya que me gustaría recibir tu siguiente reporte en regla y bien redactado, te ayudaré a quitar de tu mente lo que te nubla las ideas.

Kakashi se quedo quieto, como un niño descubierto en plena travesura, podía sentir la autoridad de Iruka, como maestro de escuela. Ahora cerrando los ojos (aunque solo uno se viera) se preparo a recibir la reacción real de su interlocutor, mientras trataba de recodar los sellos para la teletransportación.

Calor, frío, más calor, y una presión contra sus labios, eso fue lo que sintió, cuando Iruka pego sus labios a los suyos, mientras sus manos rodeaban su cuello.

Acariciando con sus labios los de Kakashi y dándole ligeros mordiscos, mientras sus dedos acariciaban de forma lenta y sensual la piel del cuello, asi fue como Iruka despejo la mente de Kakashi (oh, al menos eso creyó él).

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Iruka al fin se despego de Kakashi, aun con los ojos cerrados y el rojo aun más rojo en sus mejillas.

Kakashi, de forma instintiva abrazo al chuunin, impidiendo que se separara por completo de él.

------

Anko le contó a Genma que Kurenai dice que Asuma vio que Kakashi siempre escribe doble vez el reporte de su misión.

Naruto le contó a Sakura-chan que Iruka-sensei siempre tarda demasiado en leer los reportes del equipo 7

Y Sasuke y Pakkun opinan que tanta pelea, era más que pura atracción…

------

-…A veces eres tan bobo Kakashi-koi.

-¿Recuerdas mi primer carta de amor?

-Querrás decir reporte de amor… si ¿Por qué?

-Ese reporte demuestra que estas equivocado

-En qué

-En lo de que soy un bobo, te dije que después de un primer beso ibas a querer otro y otro y otro más…

-Idiota, si fuí yo el que te di el primer beso.

-Pero yo fui quien escribió aquel reporte, como todo un genio me adelante a los hechos.

-¿Kakashi?

-¿Si?

-Cállate

Iruka enmudece las protestas de su espantapájaros bajo un beso dulce, calido lleno de amor, un beso que durará toda la noche, toda la vida y toda la eternidad.

-Tampoco me equivoque al decir que tus labios son dulces…

* * *

AH, bueno a mi me gusta como quedo porq espero alguna vez vivir eso y bueno antes de retirarme a trabajar agradezco a quienes han leído hasta ahora mis locuras y me dejan un comentario, espero este tambien les de ganas de escribirme.

Como ya dije aqui dejaré varios minifics quiza uno tras otro o de vez en cuando hasta q mi neurona pida vacaciones de este lindo y hermoso par de hombres, y para eso espero falte mucho. Saludos

P.D.

El titulo de esta serie de historias esta basado totalmente en un fic de kashirushi'nii, otra de mis escritoras favoritas de esta pagina.

"Lo que hace a Iruka el hombre perfecto es que tiene a Kakashi a su lado y viceversa"


	2. Universo

Una nueva historia para esta serie, trataré de contarles como surgío la idea, pero si me lo permiten lo haré al final del capitulo, por ahora solo debo recordarles que este universo pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto **y que yo solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias alternas entre sus personajes. Gracias

**

* * *

**

**+Universo+**

-Buenos días he venido a ver…

-No sé preocupe Iruka-sensei, por favor solo aguarde unos minutos aquí, lo están revisando

-Muy bien

Los primeros días ante cualquier espera él se alteraba comenzaba a preguntar hasta el más mínimo detalle, aun cuando la mitad de ellos no los entendiera. Ahora casi tres meses después ha aprendido a ser paciente a esperar, aunque por dentro aún siente morir, pero no puede quejarse él lo sabía, sabía que sería así que habría esperas en verdad largas y creyó que podría ser fuerte porque había esperanza, ahora cierra los ojos y como una oración dice:

"_El ángel mas hermoso que Dios creo es aquel que cuida nuestros sueños, es aquel que nos toma de la mano cuando algo nos duele, es aquel que nos hace callarnos, para no volver a herirnos, es aquel que nos toma de la mano y nos hace sentir afortunados en caminar uno al lado del otro._

El ángel mas hermoso que Dios creo es aquel que nos unió.

Llámalo destino, llámalo casualidad, llámalo "no ahí mas", llámalo por tu nombre o por el mió o el d aquella persona que te ignoro en su caminar o quizás el de aquella que te empujo para que no interfirieras en su camino, dile como quieras."

-Buenos días Iruka-sensei, ayer te fuiste muy tarde y tuviste que dar clases por la mañana, deberías aprovechar este tiempo para descansar, ¿No lo crees?

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama, no, no lo creo

-Muy bien entonces acompáñame…

-Sus defensas han comenzado a subir, su nivel de energía es aceptable y las convulsiones han cesado, si permanece así por más de 48 horas habremos logrado al fin frenar el avance del virus.

Tsunade-sama, lo lleva a un cuarto donde le ponen una bata y un cubre bocas así como solución para que limpie sus manos a las que después les colocan guantes, lo mismo es para la Hokage.

Al fin abren la puerta del cuarto donde se encuentra Kakashi, su cama esta cubierta por una especie de cortina de baño, esta conectado a varios aparatos que rastrean cada movimiento que se produce dentro de su cuerpo, todo buscando una forma más rápida de ayudarlo. Iruka se acerca decidido como cada día que ha ido a verlo trata de sonreír, quiere tocarlo, hacerlo despertar para darle la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo justo antes de salir a esta misión.

---

-Iruka, tú me agradas en verdad y yo he pensado mucho en que quiero pedirte salir contigo de manera formal

-Tú también me agradas Kakashi y ya hemos salido varias veces, no ahí porque pedirlo de una forma tan seria, vamos es como si tú…

-Sí, como si yo te pidiera ser pareja, porque justamente eso es lo que quiero.

¿Qué dices?

---

Aún 74 días después de aquella pregunta, Iruka sentía el calor en sus mejillas

---

-Yo, osea tú, bueno yo

-Esta bien respóndeme cuando yo vuelva a verte al regresar de la misión

---

La sonrisa que el ninja copia le dio al despedirse, ya no se fue de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera la imagen de Kakashi herido y luchando por su vida lograba apartar aquella sonrisa. Que lo hacía no dormir por tener presente aquellas palabras y cada una de las veces que después de su primer enfrentamiento habían tenido. Al arreglar sus diferencias comenzaron a platicar más, a reunirse para comer o simplemente encontrarse para platicar, ya fuera de forma convenida o casual. Uno al otro se permitió contar parte de su pasado, se acompañaban de alguna forma en cada día se habían hecho mas que conocidos, mas que dos de los maestros de Naruto, ya eran amigos, pero, pero en que momento Kakashi desarrollo ese otro sentimiento del cual Iruka debía responderle.

-Joven Iruka, ¿Tan temprano por aquí?

-Buenas tardes Asuma-san, sí he tenido el día libre y vine después de las clases, pero sigue igual, no ha despertado y los días siguen pasando…

-Vamos, mi amigo es fuerte y no olvidará despertar, tú le debes una respuesta y se que quiere saberla

-¿Qué?

-Que él no se atrevería a no despertar sin saber si le permitirás estar a tú lado.

Asuma se despido con un gesto de la mano y se encamino a la recepción del hospital.

Iruka se alejo en busca de un lugar en el cual poder comer y regresar a su casa, aun tenía trabajo de la academia.

-"La canción que canto cuando soy feliz. No tiene un nombre, por cada uno lo es. La bendición de vivir en el mismo universo q tú."

_**Todo el universo  
somos tú y yo  
tu sonrisa  
de ángel se durmió**__**duerme a mi lado  
te imaginaré  
y luego de soñarte  
despertaré**_

_**pa pa pa!**_  
_**pa pa pa!**_  
_**pa pa....**_

-Despierta Kakashi, yo también quiero decirte mi respuesta…

_**Todo el infinito  
somos tú y yo  
tengo miedo  
no se vivir sin ti  
no se cuando he cambiado  
no se cuando me fui**_

_**pa pa pa!**_  
_**pa pa pa!**_  
_**pa pa...**_

-No sé cuando cambio, solo sé que si no despiertas yo no podré funcionar igual. Despierta Kakashi, yo también quiero darte mi respuesta…

_**todo lo mas bello**_  
_**somos tú y yo**_  
_**hoy quise besarte**_  
_**no me atreví**_

_**pa pa pa!**_  
_**pa pa pa!**_  
_**pa pa...**_

Iruka miraba dormir a Kakashi, su pálida piel mostraba un rosado en las mejillas, producto de la fiebre que según le explicaban era provocado por sus defensas erradicando el virus. 3 meses han pasado Iruka toma una de las manos de Kakashi, la sostiene fuerte se siente tan débil, tan fría…

_-Y solo quizás algún día tú pienses igual._

-Kakashi

Iruka tomo ambas manos de Kakashi entre las suyas, cerró los ojos para no dejar correr las lagrimas, al fin las manos de que envolvían las suyas comenzaban a tener calor propio. Casi al mismo tiempo ambos abrieron los ojos y sonrieron.

_-Y entonces sentirás igual y me dejarás volver a contemplar la luz que me hizo salir de la oscuridad…_

-SI.

* * *

**EXTRA:**

_Tiempo despues..._

-¿Puedes escuchar esa canción que suena en la tienda 24hrs?

-Claro, me agrada esa canción

-Es mi favorita

-Lo sé, siempre la tarareas.

-Mientras estaba en el hospital podía escucharla una y otra vez

Iruka enrojecío un poco y dijo

- Mientras yo te esperaba, aprendí la letra para cantartela y hacerte despertar.

Buscando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos, Kakashi bajo su mascara y sonriendo le agradecío. Iruka le devolvió la sonrisa, eh hizo un poco mas fuerte el enlace".

FIN

* * *

Hace un par de meses escribí parte de este fic como un pequeño homenaje a uno de los capitulos del fic "amor y odio e infinitas dulces metiras", escrito por Kashirushii'ni en el cual menciona esta canción, como la preferida de Kakashi, yo no le había creado un contexto, hasta hoy. Para mí la forma en que esta narrada la historía es como un círculo, bueno le dí un pequeño extra a esta historia y espero les agrade y me dejen un comentario. Saludos


	3. Una sorpresa de cumpleaños

Una nueva mini historia para seguir celebrando el cumpleaños del personaje que causo me volviera fan de Naruto, Inicialmente pensaba ponerla como un cap especial del "legado de Mostaza", pero me gusta más la idea de que quede en mi compendío de one-shot, espero les guste. Gracias

Ya saben que el universo de Naruto pertenece a **Masashi-Kishimoto **a quien le agradezco le haya dado tan increible don a Naruto para q este convenciera a Nagato de que estaba tomando el camino malo. Bien regresando a esta parte del fic, yo solo tomo prestado este universo para crear historias alternas entre sus personajes.

**

* * *

**

**+Una sorpresa de cumpleaños+**

-¡FELIZ, FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS, IRUKA-SENSEI!

Kakashi apareció en el alfeizar de la ventana más cercana al escritorio del maestro. Tremendo susto se llevaron sus alumnos, pues todos permanecían en silencio realizando ejercicios de cálculo.

Iruka pego tal brinco que tuvo que agarrarse del escritorio para no caerse.

-¡**Kakashi, estamos en clase!, **ya niños tranquilos, saluden a Kakashi-sensei y sigan con sus ejercicios.

Un coro de voces se escucho

-Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei

-Hola, niños perdonen el susto, pero yo solo he venido a felicitar a su lindo sensei.

Hanabi levanto la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre Hanabi-chan?

-Iruka-sensei, solo quiero decirle a Kakashi-sensei que su cumpleaños fue hace 2 días, así que quizás se equivoco de ventana.

Hanabi le regalo una mirada retadora a Kakashi, pues ella le tenía demasiado apreció a su sensei y no le agradaba en nada que el ninja copia estuviera con él, tanto que ella había dirigido las decoraciones y todo el festejo que preparo la clase para Iruka, esperando tener un reconocimiento especial de parte de su sensei. _–Muchas gracias por todo, gracias por organizar esto Hanabi-chan_-. Iruka le había obsequiado un beso en la mejilla

Oh! Si Kakashi debía reconocerlo tenía rivales de todas las edades, por lo cual también le regalo una mirada retadora la pequeña Hyuuga, quien él apostaba sería mucho más decidida que su hermana.

-Es cierto, incluso el regalo de Naruto-onisan llegó el día del cumpleaños.

-Gracias Konohamaru-kun. Hanabi-san yo estaba en una misión así que tuve que esperar hasta hoy para poder entregarle su regalo y felicitar a Iruka-san.

El ninja copia le dio una de sus peculiares sonrisas, arqueando su ojo y se coloco justo al lado de Iruka, poniendo su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura.

-Podría haberlo enviado o pedido que se lo entregaran ese día…

-Hanabi-chan, estoy seguro que Kakashi-san lo prefirió asi, además lo que importa es que lo recordó.

-Quizás lo olvido o no lo sabía, yo si se cuando es y aunque estuviera fuera, le enviaría mi presente para ese día…

Hanabi se puso tan roja que Iruka no pudo evitar recordar a Hinata, en el cumpleaños de Naruto que habían celebrado en el salón de clases… _-Fe- fe –feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun._

-Es cierto nosotros siempre lo recordaremos, aunque ya no sea nuestro sensei.

-Gracias, Moegui-chan.

Esos niños sin duda eran difíciles, pero había algo que podía compensar este momento, además la idea original de Kakashi ya se había ido en picada, pues si la realizaba, Iruka se molestaría mucho.

-Bien niños, también he querido venir para contarles de mi última misión.

Solo Hanabi permanecía con el rostro serio, pero como ya lo había estudiado una de las mejores leyendas de Konoha era la del "Sharingan Kakashi" (como olvidar ese día), así que también presto atención…No había duda la forma de relacionarse con los demás estaba cambiando. Iruka permaneció recargado en su escritorio mientras Kakashi narraba su historia.

… Y asi fue como pude capturar al ninja renegado de la aldea del Arroz, por eso es importante aprender a resolver de forma rápida los problemas de cálculo de distancia y velocidad.

Un coro nuevamente

-Sí, Kakashi-sensei

-Bien, niños. Gracias por la historia Kakashi-sensei. Ahora dejen todo y prepárense para salir a tomar el almuerzo, terminaran los ejercicios al volver.

-Pero Iruka-sensei, yo ya los he terminado

-Muy bien Udon-kun, lo revisare y serás el primero en pasar a resolverlos.

-Sí

-Eh, Udon por qué no, nos pasaste los ejercicios.

-lo siento Konohamaru-kun se los explicare en el almuerzo

-Está bien…

Los niños salieron hablando de lo genial que sería ser un ninja como Kakashi y las niñas de lo genial que sería ser como Kakashi, para tener un novio como Iruka-sensei. Todos salieron menos Hanabi, Moegui trato de confortarla, pero por ahora lo mejor era dejarla sola, asi se lo dijo Konohamaru, que había vuelto al salón para sacarla y evitar una nueva pelea…

-Y bien, Kakashi al parecer tu misión fue bien

-Sí Iru-koi y estoy bien y yo no olvide tu cumpleaños, solo quería darte mi regalo personalmente por eso apenas llegué vine a verte.

Kakashi se levanto, de la mesa de trabajo donde estaba sentado y camino al escritorio del maestro, y le obsequio una manzana.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Iruka-sen-sei!

-Kakashi…

Iruka rodeo el cuello del ninja copia con sus brazos y le dio un gran, profundo, sexy, perfecto beso de agradecimiento y bienvenida a la aldea.

-Tal parece que el mejor regalo ha sido para mí. Te extrañe mucho Iru-chan

Iruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le dio una tierna sonrisa- Yo también te extrañe Kakashi. Bien vamos a almorzar.-

…

-Oh espera debo revizar los ejercicios de Udon

Kakashi salio al pasillo donde una nuevamente una colorada Hanabi lo esperaba

-Sensei, solo quiero decirle que lo respeto y admiro como el gran ninja que es y espero llegar a ser tan fuerte y reconocida como usted.

-Gracias, Hanabi-san

-Porque cuando lo haga peleare con usted por el amor de Iruka-sensei

O\\...

-Con permiso

-…

-Vamos Kakashi tengo que contarte del último truco que Kiba-kun le enseño a Hatake. Seguro que se pondrá muy feliz de verte y de ver a los Ninken, ahora mismo esta con él, Hinata-san y Akamaru. ¿Estas bien?...

Kakashi tomo del brazo a Iruka y se encamino con él a la sala de profesores. Hanabi los observaba desde la otra esquina del pasillo, segura de que su primer beso sería como el que acababa de ver y el cual la mantuvo tan retraída, que su padre creyó que había tomado la misma actitud que su hermana.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y aunque no les guste no sean malos y dejenme saber su opinión mediante un review ¿si? Saludos


	4. Un mal entendido con final inesperado

Hola. A quienes siguen mis historias, no crean que he deajdo abandonados mis fics, pero necesito un pequeño respiro para poder continuarlas en debida forma. Por ahora les dejo esta que espero les guste. Gracias

Y como con el resto de mis historias ya saben que yo solo tomo pretsado el universo creado por **Masashi Kishimoto** para crear historias alternas entre sus personajes, aunque más que prestado creo q ya lo rapte.

**

* * *

**

+Un mal entendido con final inesperado+

-¡Anko, no tires tan fuerte que me duele!

-No seas tan quejumbroso Iruka, tú dijiste que te gustaba

-¿Pero por qué debes tirar tan fuerte?

-Para saber que tan largo es….

-Ouch…

TOC, TOC

-Un momento por favor

-Espera yo abro, tú quédate quietesito

-¿Si?

-…

-Buenos días Kakashi-san

-Anko, puedes informarle a Iruka-sensei que si estaré disponible el viernes, por lo tanto podré ser el shinobi invitado a su clase… Gracias.

-¿Quieres pa…

Una nube de humo fue la respuesta

-¿Quién era, Anko-chan?

-Kakashi-san. Me dijo que podrá ser el shinobi invitado el viernes. ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mi, Iru-kun?

-Porque tú eres un tanto agresiva y son mis alumnos de primer curso, y no quiero que terminen desesperados… preguntándome si es un riesgo inevitable, ser tan, tan como tú.

-Vaya que montón de ratones mal agradecidos.

-Sí no los hubieras asustado con las historias del bosque de la muerte, probablemente les hubieras agradado y ahora ven y termina lo que iniciaste…

-Esta bien Iru-kun…

Kakashi permanecía tras la ventana de la cocina desde donde no podía ver nada pero si escuchar.

-Suficiente, es obvio que aquí estoy demás.

Los días siguientes, Kakashi andaba mal humorado por toda la aldea y su equipo sufrió las consecuencias… Afortunadamente Sakura estaba para evitar que Sasuke ahorcara a Naruto y de paso a Kakashi y Naruto tenía suerte de tener a Sasuke, para salvarlo de cada vez, que por gruñón estuvo a punto de caer por la cascada, el puente, el monte Hokage, nuevamente la cascada y finalmente ser marcado de por vida por el gato de la esposa del Sr. Feudal.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!, No olvides que tú debes cuidarnos y enseñarnos a ser gennin…

-Sakura, te recuerdo que no soy su nana y si quieren que los cuiden pueden ir con su antiguo sensei y pedirles que les enseñe a iluminar sin salirse de los bordes.

-Seguramente Iruka-sensei, nos podría enseñar mejor que tú. No solo has llegado 5, 5 horas tarde si no que te la has pasado trepado en ese árbol, leyendo esa basura.

-NO, la llames basura niñito quejumbroso.

-Deja de ser tan ruidoso Naruto, ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente hace Kakashi-sensei en ese árbol?

-…

-chan ¿A qué se refiere Sasuke?

-A que Kakashi-sensei esta vigilando a alguien y no leyendo

-¿Vigilando, a quién?

-Eso no lo sabemos, pero si tenemos paciencia, podremos saberlo y quizás hasta algo más.

La típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Sasuke hizo sonreír como boba a Sakura, incluso su alter ego, quedo pasmada y dejo de quejarse por un buen rato.

-¿Qué te pasa Anko-chan?

-No entiendo la razón por la cual Kakashi-san, se la ha pasado vigilándome, desde ayer, pero me alegra ser el objeto de su enfado.

Anko sonrío ampliamente y se dispuso a darle una buena mordida a su dango, regalo de Iruka, por el día anterior.

-Esta delicioso, Iruka-sensei, ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

-Los he aprendido a hacer, me alegra que te gusten después de todo debo agradecerte lo de ayer…

-¿Le gusta Anko-sensei?

-¿A quién?

-Shhhhh

-A Kakashi-sensei.

-Yo pensé que le gustaba la chica del ramen.

-No, ella le gusta a Iruka-sensei.

-¿Quién le gusta a Iruka-sensei?

Aquello que podía sentirse en el aire no era chakra solamente si no un aura maligna que se expandía no solo sobre ellos, si no comenzaba a avanzar por la calle.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-Creí haberles dicho que debían dar dos vueltas completas a la aldea, pero quizás eso sea nada para ustedes, asi que serán tres y si no le gusta traeré a Gai-sensei, para que los anime un poco.

-Los jóvenes gennin comenzaron a correr dejando atrás aun muy, Muy, muy molesto Kakashi.

…

-Y vieron lo genial que se ve Iruka-sensei, no hay duda de que Anko ha de estar feliz por su logró

-Seguro, si hubiera hecho un mal trabajo ya no estaría entre los vivos.

-Jajaja, muy cierto. Me alegra que Iruka al fin le haya dicho que si.

…

-¿Kakashi, qué te ocurre?, has estado muy serio estos días y la semana anterior no dejabas de andar como patito en estanque nuevo.

-Asuma, ya no seré un patito en estanque nuevo.

El ninja copia dejo caer su cara en la mesa y se quedo asi un buen rato. Asuma tardo un buen rato en entender todo lo que Kakashi murmuraba.

-Vaya así que lo que Anko le hizo a Iruka, no te gusto. Pues no creo tú hayas podido hacer un mejor trabajo que el que ella hizo, debes admitir que Iruka se ve bien, Kurenai lo alentó a esto y…

-¿Cómo, Kurenai, lo alentó?

-Pensé que eras mi amigo y que ella estaba de mi lado ¿Cómo la dejaste hacerme este?

-¿Pero qué…

Otra nube de humo fue la respuesta de Kakashi. Asuma bebió lo que quedaba de su sake y se dispuso a seguir a Kakashi…

-Sería más fácil si le dijera lo que siente, pero aun asi creo que Anko hizo un buen trabajo. Lo siento Kurenai tendré que regresar a ver que hace, antes de que se convierta en un ninja renegado o Iruka-sensei lo mate a gritos y Anko-chan a golpes.

-Bien Asuma.

Kurenai beso a su adorado Sarutobi y lo acompaño a la salida del edificio

¡TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC!

-Un momento…

TOC, TOC, TOC

-¿Pero que diablos pasa?

-¿Lo siento esta Iruka-sensei?

-¿Qué?

-Sí quiero hablar con Iruka-sensei, por favor.

Kakashi vio al joven de cabello corto que estaba frente a él de forma impaciente, era de la misma complexión y color de piel del maestro, pensó que era el hermano o algún otro pariente de Iruka. – ¿Qué?-. Fue hasta la tercer vez que Kakashi miro a quien había salido a abrir la puerta que noto que tenía la misma cicatriz horizontal atravesando de mejilla a mejilla, el rostro de aquel joven igual que… -¡¿Iruka-sensei?

-Sí, qué ocurre Kakashi-sensei, no me diga que Naruto ha vuelto a dar problemas

-…

-¿Kakashi-sensei?, ¿Se siente bien?

-…

Kakashi se quedo con la boca ligeramente abierta y un extraño color rosado apareció por lo que podía verse de su cara, Iruka se quedo observando un segundo más a quien estaba frente a él tratando de saber que le ocurría.

-Será mejor que pase…

-…

Iruka condujo a Kakashi hasta el sillón de la estancia y lo hizo un poco hacía atrás para que se sentará. Por su parte el ninja copia era como un muñequito de trapo pues no decía nada ni ponía resistencia a lo que Iruka le ordenaba aplicando un poco de fuerza sobre él.

-Traeré un vaso con agua

No tardo nada en ir llenar el vaso y volver, para entonces Kakashi tenía una aun más extraña expresión, entre asombro, alegría, "gusto", molestia y todo en un profundo momento de reflexión…

-Sensei aquí esta el agua, tómela lentamente

-Kakashi sujeto el vaso y lo acerco a su boca, pero un calculo mal hecho o quizás el darse cuenta que frente a él tenía a un muy lindo y sexy Iruka, lo hizo tirarse el agua encima.

-¡Sensei!

Iruka fue y vino del baño con una toalla para limpiar el agua.

-¡Lo siento mucho Iruka-sensei!, yo lo limpiare

-No se preocupe, ya lo tengo yo. Iruka jalo un poco el chaleco del ninja copia, para que el agua cayera y después con su mano hizo caer el agua que estaba en el sillón al suelo. –Lo siento mucho, pero si fuera tan amable de bajar su mascara y subir su bandana, para poder secarle la cara. Le prometo no decir que he visto su rostro.

Kakashi lo miro con una expresión alegre y acto seguido con la mano derecha bajo su mascara y con la izquierda subió la bandana, el rostro expuesto de Kakashi dejo a Iruka de un muy lindo tono rosado y con manos temblorosas comenzó a limpiar el rostro de aquel tan guapo ninja.

-¡Listo!, ahora iré a dejar esto al baño.

-¿Iruka quién te hizo eso y por qué?

-Fue Anko-chan. El día que vino a decirme que sí, podría ser el shinobi invitado a la clase, ella estaba aquí tratando de arreglar mi cabello, jejeje ¿Sabe? Soy algo delicado con el y por imposible que parezca solo le permito a ella tocarlo. Pase buena parte de la tarde intentando quitarme la goma de mascar de cabello al no poder ella se ofreció a cortarlo y bueno yo no quería, pero hasta hoy todos me han dicho que se ve muy bien incluso Naruto. ¿Usted qué opina?

-Que se ve increíble…

-Gracias, me alegra que te guste…

-¡Asuma! seré un patio en un estanque nuevo, Iruka me ha dado un beso y no creo y espero por el bien de la aldea que no a todos los que halagan su corte de cabello les de uno y menos uno como el que me dio… Vaya no creí que los maestros de la academia besaran asi…

-Jajaja. Cuando Anko se entere le dará mucho gusto saber que el atentado contra el cabello de Iruka-san tuvo un final inesperado.

**El extra**

Sobra decir que el equipo 7 se entero de que Iruka-sensei conocía el rostro de Kakashi, por lo que Iruka fue nuevamente perseguido, pero no acorralado y si muchas veces invitado a comer ramen gratis.

Anko, se alegro que el plan de ella, Kurenai y Asuma hubiera resultado perfecto para al fin hacer que Kakashi se acercará a Iruka. Claro, ellos esperaban que fuera Kakashi quien diera el paso, pero de igual forma Iruka rebaso sus expectativas.

La primera cita fue el viernes después de que Kakashi contará parte de su deber como shinobi a la clase que lo observaba y escuchaba con la boca abierta. Aquella noche Kakashi fue nuevamente como un muñequito de trapo, ó como ya lo dije varias veces, un patito en un estanque o un espantapájaros en un campo cubierto de de doradas mazorcas libres de cuervos.

Iruka, se sentía tan agradecido con Anko y con el niño que había pegado la goma en su cabello, que aprendió nuevas recetas para los dangos y el niño obtuvo una nota extra al final del curso.

-FIN-

Sí como no… esto apenas comienza. =D

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen saber su opinión, no sean malos, esta historia se me ocurrio a partir de dos cuestiones 1. El nuevo cap de 2x1 de Kmil-chan y 2.- Una linda imagen que encontre vagando por la red. Saludos.


	5. Un día contigo

Había dejado mis fics pausados, hasta q esta idea se cruzo por mi mente al escuchar mi canción del día y pues dejaré aquí el resultado, puede que tenga una continuación, pero por ahora espero les guste esta. Gracias

Ya saben que el universo de Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** y por lo tanto yo solo lo he tomado prestado para contar está historia, antes de dejarlos leer ya saben que es yaoi y seguramente ya saben que es eso.

**

* * *

**

+Un día contigo+

Iruka tenía un gesto de impaciencia, llevaba casi 1 hora esperando a que el chico de cabellos de plata llegase. Esa tarde él sería el encargado de darle una lección de ninjutsu y ya tenía una hora y 5 minutos esperándolo…

-No, puede ser que un shinobi sea tan impuntual.

Al cabo de unos segundo un perro con una extraña marca en su cabeza, chaleco y bandan apareció a su lado, Iruka se agacho para hacerlo un cariño.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

El perro se paseaba por delante de Iruka resistiéndose un poco a los cariños de Iruka, pero al cabo de unos minutos termino patas para arriba dejando que el niño le hiciera cariños.

-Sabes, hace más de una hora que tendría que haber llegado mi instructor, ya tendríamos que estar terminando de practicar y yo podría ir a casa, siento hambre y mamá prometió cocinarme pescado asado y jitomates…

El perro lo miro fijamente y después de un segundo hizo a Iruka caer.

-A mi no me gusta el pescado, sus espinas no las puedo morder bien, ya una vez fui a parar al hospital por su causa… Pakkun dice que debería dejar que Kakashi lo limpiara antes de comerlo, pero me gusta tanto, que no puedo esperar.

El cachorro se sacudió ligeramente

-¿Puedes hablar?

Iruka se fue para atrás mientras lo escuchaba, el cachorrito le había hablado para decirle que a él también le gustaba el pescado.

-Es cierto es muy desesperado, si quieres te contaré la vez que también se atraganto con un hueso de pollo…

Los ojos del joven Umino estaban realmente abiertos como platos ahora no era un perro si no dos los que le hablaban, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue cerrar los ojos y decirse para si mismo –Calma, Iruka, es producto del enojo, el hambre y el frió, calma.

-Eh! Chico, no es buena idea hacer eso teniendo frente a ti a perros ninja, si no supiéramos que eres amigo, ya te hubiéramos arrastrado, por todo el césped.

Iruka abrió los ojos y noto que más que desaparecer el número de cachorros había aumentado a 3.

-Kakashi-san, no has enviado a cuidarte mientras termina una misión de último momento, asi que puedes entrenar con nosotros.

Pasada media hora, los cachorros alentaban a Iruka a concentrar su chakra y subir caminando al árbol que estaba justo delante de ellos.

-¿Qué misión tenía Kakashi?

-Ir a comprar el Icha- Icha

-Cierto hoy se público la segunda edición.

-¿Será que Ryu se anima a invitar a salir a Hikari-chan?

-Seguramente a ese chico solo le falta seguridad, porque es bien parecido, según dice Kakashi

PLUF

Como si un costal de arroz cayera se escucho asi el golpe que se dio Iruka

-¡Iru-chan! ¿Estás bien?

-Ouch, creo que si, pero me resulta muy difícil lograr esto.

-Solo debes vaciar tu mente de todo lo que no sea llegar a la punta del árbol.

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo, concéntrate en la punta del árbol y en tu chakra en la palma de tus pies.

Iruka cerro los ojos y se concentro en lo único que tenía que hacer, se olvido del dolor de la caída, del hambre y de la molestia porque su instructor no llegaba, de pronto se sintió tan liviano como una pluma y sin siquiera abrir los ojos comenzó a subir, los tres perros lo miraban atento por si en algún momento perdía la concentración. Bisuke subió con él para cuidarlo más de cerca, apenas una hora y ya le había agarrado cariño, aparte de que el niño olía a galletas.

-¿Chicos?

-Espera estamos vigilando a Iruka.

-¿Iruka, dónde?

-Allá

Buru alzo la vista y pudo ver a Bisuke parada una rama antes de la punta del árbol

-Pero, pero si a Bisuke no le gustan las alturas,

-Pero le gusta que Iruka, le rasque la barriga.

-Sí y huele a galletas

-Y Kakashi a nieve de limón

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre limón y nieve de limón?

-Que la nieve es dulce y la fruta solo amarga.

-¡Miren chicos llegue, llegue!

Iruka agitaba los brazos y sonreía ampliamente, lo había conseguido, todo lo demás no era nada, ahora el se sentía tan capaz como cualquier otro ninja…, pero olvido la concentración de chakra y sin más resbalo… Bisuke trato de agarrarlo de la camiseta, pero se le resbalo asi que se lanzo hacía abajo tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡AHHHHH!

-Los Ninken se acercaron rápidamente al árbol, para sostenerlo antes de impactar contra el piso.

Una sombra fue más rápida que todos ellos Iruka se aferro a aquello que lo había detenido de su descenso y trato de calmarse, al llegar a la rama más próxima se dio cuenta de que su salvador era el joven de cabellos color plata, quien lo miraba entre sorprendido y preocupado.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-Lo siento tuve una misión y envía a mis Ninken a cuidarte, al parecer no lo hicieron del todo bien

-Ellos lo hicieron muy bien, pero tú llegaste tarde. Recuerdo que no tenías misiones. Cuando vi el tablero de prácticas

-Te digo que fue una misión urgente

-¿Qué era lo que tenías que hacer en esa misión?

-Este bueno verás yo tenía que salvar una damisela en peligro de un grupo de criaturas salvajes.

Kakashi trato de sonreír lo más inocente que podía, pero la mirada de Iruka lo hizo enrojecer y olvidar el hilo de su historia.

-¿Y cómo se llamaba la damisela?

-Iruka

-¿Qué?

Iruka se dio cuenta de que Kakashi aún lo tenía abrazado y podía notar esa mirada que era entre apenada, culpable y anhelante.

Kakashi, no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Iruka, quien había comenzado a sonrojarse.

-Bisuke, ¿Dónde está Iru-chan?

-Con Kakashi, él llego y lo sujeto y ahora están conversando en una de las ramas del árbol.

-Vaya asi que por eso Kakashi nesecitaba más que todo el libro.

-¿De qué hablas Pakkun?

-De cosas que ustedes aun no entienden, asi que vamos es mejor dejarlos seguir solos.

Los perros se encaminaron a una parte más clara de los campos de entrenamiento

La luna era llena aquella noche, estaba por llegar el verano Kakashi tenía 14 años y aunque muchas veces había conversado con las amigas de Rin y Obito, sabía que ninguna, incluida Rin, tenían esa mirada que lo ponía a temblar y querer perderse en su profundidad.

Iruka estaba sonrojado y a cada milisegundo veía más cerca el rostro de Kakashi, que era uno de los más hermosos que él conocía, sus amigas le habían contado lo que pasaba cuando un chico se acercaba asi a su rostro, pero esto no podía ser, sin embargo no se movía, aquella blanca y lisa piel envolviendo esos labios rosas como los pétalos de los cerezos, esos ojos negros con un único brillo se parecían a una noche después de una tormenta… la fina nariz, estaba a nada de chocar con la suya, pero Kakashi se inclino un poco a la izquierda y lo siguiente fue un estallido de fuegos artificiales, un día de verano y una noche de primavera.

Kakashi podía sentir el latido del corazón de Iruka muy cerca de su pecho y esa cicatriz, marcaba el límite que podía mirar de Iruka si quería no seguir perdido en esos ojos que combinaban tan perfectamente con su color de cabello y de piel.

Iruka se agarro de los hombros de Kakashi para poder bajarse y controlar un poco el temblor de sus piernas, su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente y no comprendía bien lo que había pasado, pero sin dudar lo haría una y otra vez por el resto de su vida.

-Creo que es hora de ir a casa

-Sí

Ambos bajaron del árbol y una vez en el suelo Kakashi llamo a sus Ninken

-Ellos hablan

-Sí, desde los 8 meses, bueno Pakkun desde los 4, son los summom más geniales. Aun te falta conocer a tres de ellos, pero están en una misión.

Kakashi noto que Iruka tenía varios rasguños y golpes en los brazos y piernas, pero el más grande era uno en el brazo derecho.

-Espera te pondré una venda.

Kakashi rasgo su playera y el corte de tela lo ato al brazo de Iruka.

-Por ahora servirá

-Sí, gracias, cuando llegue a casa le pediré a mamá que lo cure.

-Estarás bien y felicidades por lo del árbol, solo no olvides que el camino es de ida y vuelta.

-No

Iruka sonrió y Kakashi sintió que su corazón olvidaba todo el dolor que tenía guardado, sentía que esa sonrisa sería su salvación aun en la noche más oscura o el día más soleado o lluvioso.

-¿Quieres cenar en mi casa?

-Lo siento debo de terminar de entrenar, pero podemos vernos el sábado y practicar lo que hoy no hicimos.

Iruka enrojeció y bajo la mirada

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Estas seguro de llegar a tiempo?

-Por ti lo haré.

Sin darse cuenta el camino a la casa de Iruka había terminado.

-Muchas gracias por todo y entonces te veré en la mañana del sábado, hasta entonces

Iruka dio algunos pasos hacía atrás para poder despedirse de los 4 Ninken.

-La próxima vez les daré galletas, gracias por cuidar de mi, ahora cuiden bien de Kakashi-sempai.

Iruka se alejo.

-Kakashi has encontrado una buena combinación.

-Sí, él huele a galletas y tú a nieve de limón

-No hay mejor combinación que esa.

Kakashi sonrío y dio media vuelta, ahora debía descansar y escribir a Jiraya-sama, para decirle que sus libros si funcionaban.

* * *

En esta historia Kakashi aun no tiene su Sharingan y por lo tanto su equipo aún sigue con vida.

Así q solo me queda pedirles un comentario, poruq e la verdad son un gran estimulante. Saludos!


	6. Una difícil desición

HOLA!, ha pasado tiempo lo sé, pero ha sido tiempo productivo y para disculparme por mi tardanza les traigo este pequeño fic, el cual espero les agrade. Saludos

Ya saben pero por si no que mis historias son YAOI y que las haga tomando prestados a los personajes del universo de Naruto, creado por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**

* * *

**

**+Una difícil desición+**

Una historia narrada po Iruka Umino

**-**Te imaginas a Kakashi-sensei, ninja de los mil jutsus y genio de Konoha con delantal y lavando un sartén

-Yo sí, en mis más perversas fantasías.

-Y quién no, si es el ninja más sexy de Konoha.

-Acaso tú tienes fotos de él asi (emocionada y expectante)

-¡Claro que no!, pero lo que si tengo es una historia sobre él

-Pues cuéntala que yo me encargo de los gráficos (felizmente expectante)

-Muy bien

Desde hace tiempo que Kakashi-san, llega a tiempo a cualquier lugar y está atento a algo más que su Icha-Icha. Y eso es porque Kakashi-san está enamorado

-¡ ¿QUÉ? (Apunto del ataque con tic en el ojo derecho)

-Lo sé para quienes no lo han conseguido es un duro golpe, pero quieres dejarme seguir

-Adelante (tristemente, pero igual de emocionada)

Hace unas semanas que se mudaron a un nuevo departamento, es bastante cómodo, está cerca de la academia, el hospital, la veterinaria y la torre Hokage. Dando vuelta a la izquierda y luego a la derecha se llega a la librería donde como entrega especial llega su copia autografiada del Icha-Icha que el propio Jiraya-sama se hace cargo de enviar.

(Esto no lo dice muy feliz, pero resignado)

-pero la pareja de Kakashi-sensei, estará feliz. Imagina cuantas ideas saca el ninja sexy de ese librito.

(Sonrojo)

-Bueno ahora te seguiré contando

La pareja de Kakashi enseña en la academia ninja y también ayuda en la administración de las misiones ninja, dentro de la torre Hokage, por lo cual su horario de trabajo es el mismo de lunes a viernes, así que el día en que está historia sucedió, antes de despedirse de su adorado ninja le pidió que fuera al super dejándole la lista de cosas que necesitaban.

-Ya sabes papel higiénico, hojas de rasurar, arroz integral, pasta, verduras, pescado, jabón de baño, jabón de vajillas, en fin todo lo que hace una despensa un campo verde y soleado.

Kakashi despertó y al ver la nota se desperezo e inicio el día con una rutina de ejercicios y un desayuno recalentado en el microondas, para después iniciar las labores propias del hogar y que por estar de descanso le correspondían. Puso la máquina de lavado en marcha y mientras está hacía su trabajo él se dispuso a limpiar la estancia y comedor.

-Es por eso que usaba un delantal

-Oh, ya veo y yo que creía que para una fantasía. (Mirada ausente)

(Sonrojo y cara seria)

-Ah Kakashi-san, no le gusta ensuciarse la ropa más de lo necesario y menos cuando es su turno de lavarla.

Después de terminar con la limpieza y salir a secar la ropa, regreso dispuesto a darse un buen baño y cumplir con la misión de ir al súper, antes de la cena.

Listo y antes de salir puso al Sr. Ukki bajo el chorro del agua por unos segundos y lo dejo en la repisa de la ventana de la cocina, para que recibiera el sol de la tarde.

Eran poco más de las 4:00 de la tarde cuando salio de su casa rumbo al súper. Vuelta a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. El señor encargado de la librería lo saludaba alegremente desde el umbral de su puerta_.-Buenas tardes Hatake-san, le agradará saber que su copia del Icha-Icha emergency, ya está aquí y con dos días de anticipación de la llegada del embarque-._

Los ojos de Kakashi brillaron. -Sí, aunque uno este oculto-. Fue un duro momento para él, uno de los más duros, entrar a la librería y hundirse en las nuevas historias de Jiraya-sama ó seguir una calle más y cumplir con la lista de compras que su koi le había dado. El sudor frío, las pupilas dilatadas, el ritmo acelerado y los temblores involuntarios, tenía que aceptarlo había perdido la batalla, respirando profundamente agradeció y siguió su camino.

_-Sí me doy prisa vendré al terminar de dejar la despensa. Aun faltan tres horas para que cierren la librería, no debo tardar más de una hora en el súper y otra en regresar y poner todo en su lugar. Sí, el plan es perfecto fuera de fallos._

_7:55p.m. Kakashi ya debe estar por llegar…_

_8:00p.m. Que extraño aun no llega…_

_8:10p.m. Algún gato negro se habrá atravesado…_

_8:15p.m. Una anciana que habrá necesitado ayuda con las bolsas del súper…_

_8:20p.m. No hay porque ser paranoicos..._

_8:30p.m. Pero ya me estoy desesperando…_

_8:45p.m. ¿Dónde estás?..._

_8:50p.m. –Buenas noches está tarde llegó la copia del Icha-Icha, para Hatake-san._

_8:53p.m. ¡Voy a matarte!..._

_9:15p.m. -¡KAKASHI!..._

_9:17p.m. Ni siquiera hizo el súper…_

_9:18p.m. -¡Kakashi Hatake!, sal de donde estás…_

_9:22p.m. –Buenas noches, quisiera su ayuda para Kakashi-sensei_

_9:22:45p.m. ¿Qué le sucede?_

_9:45p.m. -¿Kakashi?_

_-Hola Iru-chan_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?_

Las ganas de ahorcarlo eran del 87% una cifra considerablemente alta que estaba bajando al saber que estaba bien.

_-Mmm, no sé, estoy ante una difícil decisión._

_-¿Cuál?_

El rostro de Kakashi era ausente estaba en estado de descontrol y de plena meditación.

_-No sé que shampoo llevar, para que tu cabello siga siendo tan suave y sedoso y con aroma a chocolate…_

_-Kakashi…_

Ante tal respuesta y la carita de cachorro tras la vitrina de una tienda de mascotas. Las ganas de ahorcarlo por décimo sexta vez también terminaron…

-_Cualquiera estará bien, el secreto no está en la marca_

Kakashi sonrío, Iruka lo beso en la frente y tomando la cesta de compras se dirigieron a la caja a pagar.

_-¡Iru-chan, el shampoo!_

Kakashi regreso a los estantes y de nuevo en la caja puso la botella sobre la banda.

No me quedo más que sonreír y aceptar que Kakashi es el hombre es más adorable del mundo. Sin tanto pensarlo había dado con el correcto.

-Eh, Iruka-sensei que yo no sabía que usted es el koi de Kakashi-sensei.

-Pues ahora lo sabes asi que espero que por tu bien, dejes de fantasear con él en delantal ó una nave alíen podría secuestrarte… (Mirada de susto)

-Sí, si Iruka-sensei… Bueno linda historia y gracias por compartirla. Hasta pronto.

-Buenas tardes y ven a visitarme cuando quieras.

La dulce sonrisa de Iruka apareció.

-Bien una menos en la lista.

-FIN-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen saber su opinión en un review xD

Está es mi forma de compensar el fic donde le corte el cabello a Iruka, pero hay q reconocer q aun asi se ve lindamente sexy.

Gracias.


	7. Una tarde de verano

Holaaa! para celebrar que tengo una semana libre les dejo una nueva historia de esta serie y no, no me hago pato mientras esto sube trabajo en las demás, sólo espero que el resultado les agrade. Gracias.

El universo de Naruto sigue pertenciendo a **Masashi Kishimoto** yo sólo ofrezco un deseo de buena voluntad para la gente de Japón. FIGHTING

**

* * *

**

+Una tarde de verano+

Aquella tarde Iruka la tenía libre, por lo que decidió darse su tiempo y pasar a disfrutar de la nueva especialidad que el siempre amable dueño del Ichiraku le había mencionado días antes. Cuando llego había ahí alguien quien no gozaba de toda su estima, pero si de toda su atención, Hatake Kakashi el nuevo sensei de tres de sus recién graduados alumnos, con quien ya había tenido un encuentro no muy amable, esperaba pacientemente por su orden.

–Buenas tardes –un saludo en general era lo mejor para no tensar desde el inicio su nuevo encuentro. Los tres ocupantes del local contestaron cordialmente al saludo del sensei, Kakashi lo miro con gran entusiasmo mostrándolo al curvar todo lo humanamente posible su único ojo visible, Iruka se sonrojo, sin saber la razón pero sintió que algunas polillas se habían metido en su estomago y revoloteaban muy felices. Seguramente era el hambre.

Mientras ambos hombres esperaban por sus ordenes, Kakashi rompió el silencio y comenzó a hablar de lo mucho que su equipo lo estaba sorprendiendo últimamente, Iruka se sintió como todo un orgulloso padre y comenzó a hablar de los puntos que durante su estancia en la academia los habían hecho sobresalir...

–¿Iruka-sensei?

La voz de una mujer tras las cortinillas del local hicieron salir a Iruka, para saber quien lo había llamado, cosa que no puso del todo feliz a Kakashi, pero fue compensado al poder tener una clara vista de la espalda, piernas y porque no, del bien formado trasero del sensei.

...

–Y dime Iruka-sensei, ¿Has tenido relaciones? –el rostro de Iruka se quedo de piedra apenas si pudo terminar de sorber los fideos que tenía en la boca ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Y lo más importante ¿Qué tenía que ver con la formación del equipo siete?.

Kakashi lo miro como era su costumbre mirar cuando tenía ganas de conocer la respuesta más que de cualquier otra cosa, no dejaba de ver como el rostro del maestro se ponía de un tono cada vez más fuerte, se notaba que estaba decidiendo si golpearlo, responderle o ignorarlo. Iruka decidió finalmente contestarle con una pregunta –¿Qué tiene que ver esto con los chicos?

–Nada, pero quiero saber si usted esta comprometido de alguna manera sentimental o corporal con alguien – Kakashi desvió su mirada y se concentro en observar como giraban los palillos entre sus dedos, Iruka se tomo su tiempo dio el último sorbo a su ramen y dejo los palillos sobre el tazón, para terminar rascando la cicatriz de su rostro como lo hacía cada vez que algo lo descontrolaba.

–Entonces debió preguntar si yo tengo una relación, no relaciones, Kakashi-san.

–Lo que sucede es que usted es tan entregado a sus obligaciones que yo quise-quiero saber si en algún momento deja de ser tan correcto.

–Pues en este momento yo no tengo algún tipo de relación intima, pero las he tenido, sólo que no le he visto ni le veré sentido a salir a pregonarlas por la aldea.

–Ya veo, pero seguramente si en alguien más alegre

...

–...¿A qué viene todo esto?

–Es porque tiene un hermoso trasero Iruka-sensei.

De pronto el clima de Konoha subió diez grados o definitivamente en el Ichiraku algo se estaba quemando.

–Gracias, tú también Kakashi-san...

...

* * *

Si todo va d acuerdo al plan habrá un segundo capitulo de este relato, pero por ahora sólo les pido que me dejen saber su opinión mediante un review. (un cap con lemon, Oh siiiii) Saludos.


	8. Tu primera vez

Hola! Este relato surgió de un reto y para mostrarlo le he puesto un plus, que espero en conjunto les guste. Gracias

Este fic pertenece a Nittah, pero los personajes del universo de Naruto son de **Masashi Kishimoto** (por ahora).

* * *

**+Tú primera vez+**

_300 palabras_

_IruAnko_

_Será buena idea que el ninja copia sepa que su Némesis, fue la primera en tener a Iruka._

_._

–¡Vamos Iru-chan, cuéntame!

Es la décimo cuarta vez que Kakashi le pregunta. Iruka trata de parecer molesto, pero la verdad es que ese recuerdo jamás podría molestarlo y no es que ahora no tenga un sexo increíble, pero esa vez... Como cada vez que vivía una aventura con Anko era para no olvidar.

Después de que Kurenai les contará sobre lo alucinante que había sido su primera vez, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que sería bueno experimentarlo, y para eso nada mejor que hacerlo entre ellos. Fue así como esa tarde se encerraron en el dormitorio de Iruka.

Ya anteriormente se habían besado y le habían encontrado el gusto, así que la primer parte no fue difícil. Anko era una persona muy importante en su vida y cuando la vio sobre la cama con ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus profundos ojos reflejando su rostro, la vio como la hermosa mujer que era.

Comenzó a recorrer su silueta con toda la delicadeza de la que fue posible, su cuerpo se sentía tibio y algo tembloroso, igual que sus manos. Las caricias se fueron extendiendo desde su rostro hasta su pierna, sentir como ella lentamente se aferraba a su cintura y comenzaba a moverse de manera cadenciosa, suave y sexy, lo hacía querer seguir su ritmo y perderse entre sus labios y su piel. Poco a poco sus manos encontraron el camino por debajo de la falda y estas comenzaron a buscar el calor y la humedad. Anko soltó un ligero gemido que le hizo saber que estaba en un buen camino y siguió subiendo, bajando y girando sus dedos, moviéndose sobre ella al mismo ritmo sintiendo como se llenaba de un placer y una felicidad incomparable...

¡Cómo olvidar la primera vez que se sintió parte de Anko!

**Plus:**

–Cómo olvidarlo –dijo, sonriendo. Kakashi frente a él veía como su sonrojo aumentaba–. Fue increíble, como si hubiésemos sido uno.

Suspiro y dejo la mirada clavada en un lugar más allá de la pared de la cocina. El ninja copia se puso de pie y rodeo la mesa para poder encararlo. –Esto es... Estoy empezando a sentir celos, 'Ruka –buscó su mirada y al conseguirlo le hizo un puchero, que dejo ver ampliamente pues se había bajado la mascara.

–Tú preguntaste –sonrió de nuevo, y lo atrajo en un abrazo apretado y asfixiante (como a ambos más le gustaba) –...Cuando nosotros lo hacemos es muy diferente –susurró en su oído, y luego besó su cuello.

–Descríbelo –dijo Kakashi apenas separándose.

–No tengo palabras para describirlo, pero puedo demostrártelo... –terminó sencillamente, y se entregó en sus labios.

Kakashi sonrió, ampliamente.

Sin duda alguna le había gustado su respuesta.

* * *

xD No iba a dejar fuera de la acción a Kakashi. Gracias a Shiga-san por la ayuda. Y para mi linda Karu, muchas gracias también, se que te debo algo lo sé.

Espero me dejen saber su opinión

Dato irrelevante: si alguién lo ha notado en esta serie los titulos empiezan con "U", pero considere que esté quedaba muy bien encajado en esas historias que son el inicio de algo más. Saludos


	9. Un día antes de conocerte

Este escrito esta dedicado a Shiga-san, es un pequeño presente por el día de las madres.

Que me gustaría regalarte por un día a nuestros senseis, pero aun son de **Masashi Kishimoto** y no quiso soltarlos, aunque le jure que todo el camino estarían juntos.

Bueno esta es tu historia y deseo de todo corazón te guste. Gracias

* * *

**+Un día antes de conocerte+**

Kakashi, se encuentra sentado en el esponjoso césped del parque que se encuentra detrás de la academia. Su madre lo vigila sentada desde la banca más próxima.

Tres años han pasado desde que su niño de cabellos plateados ha llegado a su vida, lo mira con nostalgia y se imagina lo frías que serían sus noches si él, no estuviera ahí, para reclamarle su atención, para abrazarla fuerte y decirle lo mucho que la quiere y preguntarle por –Cuánto falta para que regrese papá–.

Lo más hermoso que Sakumo ha podido obsequiarle, es su niño. Lo mira y sonríe, Kakashi es especial, no sólo por ser su hijo, si no porque sabe que esta destinado a ser alguien que sea recordado más allá de cuando su vida se apague, y ella se siente inmensamente feliz de ser su madre, de ser la responsable de esa maravillosa vida.

Por un momento desvía la mirada de su pequeño y la centra en la villa a la que llaman hogar y desea con todas su fuerzas que el mundo cambie y que las personas dejen de ser tan vacías y se de cuenta que lo más valioso es la propia vida. Un –Hola, tú quién eres–. La saca de sus pensamientos y se fija en la mujer que esta delante de Kakashi, a quien él sonríe sin dejar de abrazar su juguete preferido.

–Hola. ¿Estás solo?

–No, mamá esta ahí. –Kakashi dirige su mirada hacía su madre que ya se a puesto de pie y se acerca a donde esta él.

–Mucho gusto, no quise molestarles, sólo que las clases han terminado y vine a descansar un momento. –la mujer sonríe y se acerca a la banca donde se sienta muy trabajasomente y comienza a acariciar su vientre. –¿Cuánto falta para que nazca?

–Un mes y una semana. Esta mañana mi esposo ha salido casi a patadas de la casa, porque, no quiere dejarme sola, pero le he dicho que Iruka, no irá a ningún lugar, sin él.

–Iruka.

–Sí, hemos elegido ese nombre para nuestro hijo, es el primero sabes –mira a Kakashi, que se ha acercado hasta ella y mientras dice el nombre acerca una de sus manitas al vientre redondo para poder acariciarlo. –¿Puedo?

–Adelante –le sonríe y ve como las manitas del niño tocan su vientre de forma muy suave y le dice –Hola, Iruka, yo soy Kakashi y espero conocernos pronto.

Iruka desde el interior siente el calor de Kakashi y se emociona es algo nuevo, y brinca y se mueve, antes, sólo sus padres le habían mostrado ese calor tan bonito. –El también quiere conocerte.

La futura madre le sonríe y Kakashi se sonroja y abraza a su propia madre. Ellas se observan y ríen, mientras que Kakashi vuelve a sus juegos y ellas platican de los recuerdos de sus embarazos, de lo que desean para sus hijos y de lo mucho que los aman.

* * *

No tengo mucho más que decir, yo no sé como funciona eso de ser madre, pero me imagino que ha de ser algo asi.

Espero que les guste, comenten y sobre todo a Shiga-san. Saludos!


End file.
